Paixão a flor da Pele
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Até aonde uma paixão pode levar uma pessoa? [Segundo capítulo ON]
1. Brigas e um romance?

Capítulo 1 - brigas e um romance? 

Bom, os personagens não são meus, são da JK, isso todo mundo sabe, se esses personagens fossem meus, eu já estaria milionária e nem estaria aqui.  
Bom, essa história foi feita sem fins lucrativos, só com a intenção de divertir.  
Boa leitura...

O castelo estava silencioso naquela manhã, ela estranhou um pouco, mas resolveu ir até o salão principal, chegando lá, a primeira coisa que notou, sangue, por toda a parte, chão, parede, sobre as mesas. Seu olhar parou em uma coisa no chão, parecia um corpo, ela foi se aproximando, se aproximando e quando estava prestes a ver quem era.  
- Ei... - disse Rony de repente, fazendo Gina, Luna e Hermione gritarem.  
- O que foi Rony? - perguntou Hermione irritada

- Ah, não posso fazer nada se assustei vocês. Ficam lendo esses livros macabros... - disse ele encolhendo os ombros e se sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa da biblioteca

- Senhoritas, no próximo acesso de loucura de vocês, vou ser obrigada a expulsá-las da biblioteca. - disse Madame Pince com uma expressão irritada

Gina, Hermione e Luna se entreolharam e riram baixinho. Aquilo fez com que Madame Pince ficasse mais irritada ainda, ela se virou e foi na direção de uma mesa onde estavam alunos do primeiro ano.  
- Nós nem gritamos alto. - disse Gina colocando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos para trás, seus cabelos agora iam até os ombros, já que sua mãe havia obrigado ela a cortar.  
- Sabe, eu acho que esses livros são muito interessantes, eles provocam em você uma sensação... - mas Luna não conseguiu terminar

- Luna, eu acho melhor você guardar seus comentários para você. - disse Rony a encarando

- Rony, deixa de ser grosso. - disse Gina encarando o irmão

- Tudo bem Gina. - disse Luna pegando um exemplar de O Pasquim e o virando de cabeça para baixo

Rony fez uma expressão de louco e a imitou.  
- Rony. - repreendeu Hermione

- Oi pessoal. - disse Harry se sentando ao lado de Rony

- Que cara é essa Harry? - perguntou Hermione

- Ah, nada, quadribol... Sabe, agora que sou capitão, parece que tenho que fazer o triplo de coisas. - disse ele olhando para Gina

- Bom, pelo menos você está se saindo bem, a Madame Hooch ainda não reclamou. - disse Hermione sorrindo

Gina olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos.  
- Luna, estamos atrasadas. - disse ela se levantando

- É mesmo. Continuamos nossa agradável conversa outra hora. - disse Luna se levantando e guardando o material na mochila

- Tchau. - disse Gina pegando sua mochila

- Gina. - disse Harry

- Que foi? - perguntou ela parando

- Depois eu preciso falar com você. Boa aula. - respondeu ele sorrindo

- Ta, valeu. - disse Gina antes de sair da biblioteca As duas subiram as escadas correndo rumo ao terceiro andar. Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, alguém chamou Gina.  
Ela se virou e se deparou com Draco Malfoy, subindo as escadas despreocupado.  
- Ora, ora, se não é a pobretona e a Di lua. - disse ele sarcasticamente

- Ora, ora, se não é o comensal junior. - disse Gina colocando as mãos na cintura

- Nossa Weasley, aprendeu esses modos com quem? - perguntou ele a olhando, ela estava com os cabelos soltos, sua blusa branca do uniforme estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos, e sua saia estava mais curta do que nos últimos cinco anos, ele tinha que admitir, a Weasley tinha crescido.  
- Com você que não foi, porque se fosse seus modos, eu já tinha lançado uma maldição imperdoável em você. - respondeu ela irritada, Draco estava com as vestes alinhadas, os cabelos sem gel, caindo sobre seus olhos e o corpo definido fizeram com que Gina perdesse a noção de com quem ela estava discutindo.  
Luna só olhava a discussão, ela estava com brincos de berinjela, suas vestes estavam desarrumadas e seu cabelo loiro, estava um pouco bagunçado.  
- Olha só, a Weasley aprendeu a brigar. - disse Draco ironicamente

- Malfoy, me faz um favor, sai da minha frente e vai procurar seus amiguinhos capachos. - disse ela cruzando os braços

- Sabe Weasley, até que esta sendo divertido te irritar. - disse ele rindo

- Ora, seu... seu... - ia dizendo ela

- Seu... seu... o que? - perguntou ele

- Quer saber, eu espero que você morra Malfoy. - disse ela

- Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? - perguntou ele sarcasticamente

- E o seu pai, como vai, se divertindo com o tratamento vip em Azkaban? - perguntou ela sorrindo

- Ora sua suja, não ouse falar do meu pai. - disse ele se aproximando dela

- Ah, eu acho que isso feriu seu ego. - disse ela ironicamente

- Você não tem o direito de falar do meu pai. - disse ele segurando os pulsos dela

- Escuta aqui seu idiota, eu falo de quem eu quiser e mais uma coisa, tire essas mãos sujas de mim. - disse ela séria

- Sabe, eu não quero interromper nem nada, mas nós estamos atrasadas Gina. - disse Luna olhando para os dois tão próximos um do outro, se fuzilando com o olhar.  
- Cala a boca. - disse Draco sem tirar os olhos de Gina

- Gina, vamos embora.  
- Cala a boca Luna. - disse Gina

- Mas, mas.  
- Cala a boca... - disseram os dois juntos

- Eu acho que pela primeira vez vocês concordaram em algo. - disse Luna um pouco irritada

- Da pra me soltar Malfoy? - perguntou Gina

- E se eu não quiser Weasley? - perguntou Draco em resposta

- Eu vou gritar, gritar tanto que toda a escola vai ouvir. - respondeu ela

- Que bonitinha, ela vai gritar como uma criancinha. - disse ele ironicamente

- 1... - começou ela

- Você ta falando sério? - perguntou ele rindo

- 2.  
- Gina, vamos embora. - disse Luna

- 3.  
Nesse momento, Gina começou a gritar, Draco levou a mão até a boca dela, fazendo com que o barulho saísse abafado. Gina começou a bater no braço dele, para que ele a soltasse.  
- Eu vou te soltar, mas se você gritar, você vai se arrepender. - disse Draco tirando a mão da boca de Gina

- Seu idiota, nojento, filho de comensal, cobra, falso, idiota, sem cérebro, loiro oxigenado... - ia dizendo ela, mas de repente, o som não saia, ela abriu os olhos e percebeu, Draco estava colado nela, a beijando, ela levou alguns segundos para raciocinar e quando voltou a si, empurrou Draco para longe dela e deu um tapa na cara do loiro.  
Luna tinha uma expressão de susto e olhava chocada para eles.  
- Qual o problema Weasley? - perguntou ele colocando a mão no rosto

- Nunca mais faça isso, eu prefiro beijar a lula gigante a beijar você. - disse ela limpando a boca

- E eu prefiro vê-la morta a beijá-la novamente. - disse ele irritado

- Vai se ferrar Malfoy. - disse ela grossa

- Vai pro inferno Weasley. - disse ele a encarando

- Com licença. - disse ela puxando uma Luna em choque Draco a acompanhou com o olhar.  
- Você me paga ruiva. - disse para si mesmo

Luna e Gina chegaram à sala de feitiços e encontraram o professor Flitwick explicando algo sobre um feitiço novo de levitação.  
- Ora, onde as Senhoritas estavam? - perguntou ele encarando Gina e Luna -

Professor, desculpe, é que a Luna passou mal e eu a levei a enfermaria. - respondeu Gina

- Ah, tudo bem então. - disse o professor - Alunos, vocês estão no sexto ano, precisam se concentrar mais.  
Logo depois do almoço, Harry veio procurar Gina.  
- Ah, oi Harry. - disse ela

- Oi Gina. - disse ele se sentando ao lado dela no sofá da sala comunal

- E então, o que você quer Harry? - perguntou Gina

- Gina, eu... eu... eu estou apaixonado. - respondeu ele olhando para o chão

-Isso é ótimo Harry. - disse ela sorrindo

- Mas é como se eu estivesse traindo meu melhor amigo. - disse ele

- Harry, você pensa em todos, e nunca pensa em você primeiro. - disse ela

- Eu sei Gina. Mas, eu não sei se ela gosta de mim. - disse ele desanimado

- Você já falou com ela? - perguntou Gina

- Não. - respondeu Harry

- Então fale. - disse Gina

- Você podia me ajudar Gina. - disse ele olhando para ela

- Ta bem Harry, quem é? - perguntou ela

- É a... a... a.  
- A... a... a... quem? - perguntou Gina

- A Hermione... - disse harry olhando para a janela, onde Hermione estava sentada conversando com Rony.

Continua...

N/A: Oi Gente.  
Bom o capitulo 1 ficou um pouco devagar, mas eu prometo que vai melhorar.  
Gente, façam uma autora feliz, REVIEWS.  
Deixem sua opinião, sugestão, etc.  
Beijos

N/B: Oi.  
Aqui é a beta da Srta. Pontas.  
Esse capítulo ficou legal sim.  
Adorei betar.  
Façam ela feliz... deixem reviews...

Fic by: Srta. Pontas


	2. Amizade ou Romance?

Capítulo 2 - Amizade ou Romance? 

- A Hermione? - perguntou Gina olhando para onde estavam Rony e a garota

- É. - respondeu Harry olhando Gina

- Bom Harry, você sabe que se quiser ir em frente com isso, vai ter que escolher entre a amizade, Rony, e o romance, Hermione. - disse Gina o olhando

- Eu sei Gina. Eu gosto muito do Rony, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu amo a Hermione, sempre amei, só não conseguia ver. - disse Harry olhando para a mesa

- Bom Harry, sendo assim, eu vou te ajudar, vou falar com a Hermione, saber o que ela sente por você, o que ela sente pelo Rony. Quem sabe você tem sorte. - disse Gina olhando carinhosamente para Harry

- Valeu Gina. Você é uma amiga e tanto. - disse Harry sorrindo

Gina se pegou pensando em quando gostava de Harry, mas logo depois, tinha descoberto que não passava de um carinho que se sente por um irmão. Ela pensou por um minuto em Draco, na forma como tinha acabado a discussão entre os dois. Mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Harry.

- Gina, assim que você tiver uma resposta da Hermione, por favor, eu queria que você me falasse. - disse ele sorrindo timidamente

- Claro. - disse Gina

- Eu preciso ir, tenho detenção com o Snape. - disse Harry se levantando

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte. - disse Gina sorrindo para o amigo

Ela olhou novamente para Hermione e Rony, agora os dois riam de alguma coisa. Como ela iria resolver aquilo? Se levantou devagar e foi em direção aos dois.

- Mione. - disse Gina

- Oi. Que foi? - perguntou ela ainda sorrindo

- Nós precisamos conversar. - respondeu Gina

- Ta bem. Tchau Rony. - disse Hermione antes de se levantar e seguir Gina até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano

As duas entraram em silêncio e Hermione se sentou na cama de Gina.

- Então. - disse ela

- Mione, o que... o que... o que você sente pelo... pelo... pelo Harry? - perguntou Gina

- Que? - perguntou Hermione surpresa

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - respondeu Gina a encarando

- Bem Gina, eu gosto muito do Harry, mas como um amigo. - disse Hermione sorindo sem jeito

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Gina querendo que as coisas fossem mais fáceis

- O Harry gosta de mim não gosta? - pergunou Hermione em resposta

- Como? Claro que não Hermione. Eu só estou perguntando por curiosidade. - respondeu Gina mexendo nas unhas

- Sei... Sabe Gina, eu gostei do Harry, eu acho que ainda gosto, mas eu tenho que pensar no Rony. Ele gosta muito de mim. É claro que eu não sinto a mesma coisa que sinto pelo Harry, mas... mas eu o amo, mas não é um amor de dois namorados. - disse Hermione confusa

- Mione, eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo. E eu acho que você deve pensar em você também. - disse Gina

- Gi, eu vou indo, estou com sono. Amanhã nós nos falamos. - disse Hermione sorrindo e se levantando

- Ta. Tchau e boa noite. - disse Gina

- Boa noite. - disse Hermione indo até a porta - Gina, obrigada. - disse ela antes de abrir a porta

- De nada. - disse Gina sorrindo

- Tchau. - disse Hermione fechando a porta

Gina teve uma noite estranha, repleta de sonhos em que ela discutia com Draco e no final acabava o beijando. Acordou com o barulho das outras meninas no dormitório. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu as escadas, em direção ao salão principal. Chegou lá e se sentou na mesa da Grifinória. Tomou um pouco de suco de abóbora, mas não conseguiu comer nada, seu estômago estava um pouco embrulhado. Ela se levantou e decidiu procurar Luna, mas logo foi barrada no corredor.

- Oi ruiva. - dissse Draco atrás dela

- Malfoy, o que você quer? - perguntou ela irritada

- Bom, talvez terminar o que eu comecei ontem. - respondeu ele chegando perto dela

- Escuta, nem ouse encostar em mim. - disse Gina lançando um olhar raivoso para ele

- Senão o que? - perguntou ele interessado

- Senão eu vou te dar outro tapa no meio dessa sua cara metida. - respondeu ela ameaçadoramente

- Ai que meda. To tremendo de medo da ruiva. - disse Draco rindo

- Escuta, eu vou indo, se eu ficar mais um minuto com você, vou acabar vomitando. - disse ela começando a andar

- Eu ainda não terminei. - disse Draco a segurando pelo braço próxima à ele

- Me solta. - disse Gina o olhando

- Escuta ruiva, eu só quero uma coisinha. - disse ele a olhando malicioso

- Você tá me machucando. - reclamou ela o fitando irritada

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso. - disse Draco a puxando para perto dele e a beijando

Gina tentou se soltar, mas ja estava emprensada contra a parede por ele. Ele e a beijava de um jeito quente, a segurando pela cintura. Ela se rendeu devagar, retribuindo ao beijo, colocando a mão nos cabelos dele. Então tudo parou. Draco se afastou e riu.

- Viu ruiva, eu sabia que você queria. - disse ele a olhando

- Eu não queria nada. Você é um idiota, metido. - disse ela se recompondo

- Tudo bem. Você que sabe. - disse ele se aproximando dela e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios

Gina o olhou surpresa e ele gargalhou.

- Só não vale gamar ruiva. - disse ele a olhando interessado

- Sai daqui Malfoy, sai antes que eu perca minha paciência. - disse ela o empurrando

- Tá bem, sabe ruivinha, você é bem gostosinha. - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

- Ora seu... - mas Draco novamente a estava calando com beijos, exigentes, rápidos, linguas se procurando ageis

Eles se afastaram. E Gina ficou o encarando.

- Sabe ruiva, daqui a pouco vai virar moda, você tenta me xingar e eu te beijo. - disse ele sorrindo

- Pois pode guardar esses beijos sem graça pra você. Eu te odeio Malfoy, e pare de me chamar de ruiva. - disse ela irritada dando as costas para ele e virando o primeiro corredor

- Nossa, essa ruiva é bem nervosinha. - pensou Draco

Continua...

N/A:

Oi gente, foi mal pela demora, é que eu estou envolvida em outros projetos, mas to atualizando. Fiquei muito feliz com as 3 reviews...

Rafinha M. Potter: Espero que esse capitulo esteja "indo", e obrigada por desejar sorte, se tudo der certo, essa fic vai funcionar. Beijos

LolitaMalfoy: Oi, que bom que você ta gostando da fic. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Tem mais uma discussão entre os dois e tem um pouco do que a Gina vai fazer pra ajudar o Harry. Beijos.

Line Malfoy: Oi fofa, que bom que você achou a fic boa. Demorei um pouco, mas ta ai o segundo capítulo, espero que goste. Beijos.

Valeu por terem deixado reviews...

Ah, quem gostar de Nc17, leia a minha fic conjunta com a minha amiga, Srta. Almofadinhas, o nome é Outras Aulas em Hogwarts.

Bom, é isso, espero que estejam gostando e deixem reviwes, por favor, vou responder a todas...

Beijos

N/B: Oi... nota da beta...

Amei betar esse capítulo, com vários beijos D/G...

Desculpem se ficou algum errinho.

A gente faz o melhor...

Deixem Reviews...

Beijos

B.B.


End file.
